


Sing a Song of Sorrow and Grieving

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: "You promised! Give him back!!"The Destroyer could sympathize with that...(AKA, what happens one cursed goddess answers another's prayer.)





	Sing a Song of Sorrow and Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, OK. Just... seeing that one scene at the end of Carmilla really reminded me of Apollymi, so. This happened.

~ Sing a Song of Sorrow and Grieving ~

The tormented screams of mortals did not usually reach Apollymi in Kalosis. And truth be told, she wouldn't care if they did. She might even enjoy hearing them. But this was something different.

"You promised! Give him back!"

That voice belonged to a goddess. Not one from a pantheon Apollymi was overly familiar with. Yet still... her predicament was something that the Destroyer could sympathize with.

* * *

Between the doors of the gate, a portal suddenly materialized. Before a single thought had time to form in Inanna's mind, she found herself pulled through the bolt-hole.

She found herself standing in a garden full of black roses, in front of a goddess from an unfamiliar pantheon. Lola Perry's body had not come through with her.

"Poor baby," the unfamiliar goddess crooned, reaching out to draw Inanna into her arms.

Her disembodied state mattered naught to the other goddess, it seemed, and although she was startled at first, the other woman's sympathy and embrace were indeed most welcome.

~end~


End file.
